


Part of the Family

by Destiel101



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bromance, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Slightly ooc batman, but who cares?, cause feels, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel101/pseuds/Destiel101
Summary: Who comforts you when you're down? Why family of course. Even if they haven't realized they're family yet. Bromance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Batman might be a little ooc. Also I know nothing about tractors.

If there was one thing that Batman absolutely hated about Superman, it was his heart.

His very big, very vulnerable heart.

What he hated more was the fact that his villains finally seemed to catch on that the best way to hurt Superman, was not physically, but emotionally. 

Which is why he was currently flying to Smallville, Kansas. To talk to the guy who won't answer his communicator or cell phone.

Batman can't help but think about what went down earlier that day. He wasn't there in person, but he saw it live on the news and Diana filled in any blanks for him.

Parasite and Metallo had teamed up to take down Superman. And they had a hostage. 10-year-old Amy Worth. 

They weren’t letting him anywhere near her. He would get close, but they would stop him before he could get within 10 feet of her. This went on for three hours. They beat him around, draining his power, his energy, hurting him as much as possible. Finally, once Superman could barely even stand on his own anymore, they made their move.

Parasite grabbed him, sucking what little energy he had left, distracting him from the hostage. At that very same moment, Metallo walked up behind Amy, and pushed her off the building.

He knew. The second she hit the ground. He knew that Superman was blaming himself.

Superman managed to find the energy to take down the two villains, and after making sure they were off to prison, he left. No one knew where to.

No one but Batman.

He knew for a fact that he went straight home. Not his apartment, not the fortress, no, he went home. To his parents.

Batman sat in his cave, trying to think of the best way to get through to Superman. To make the big blue boy scout realize he couldn’t save everyone. This was bound to happen. But before he could think of a way, the answer came to him. In the form of an attack at the Metropolis morgue.

He didn’t waste any time getting into his plane. He did any research and preparation he needed during the flight.

It wasn't very long before he landed his plan behind the barn of a quaint little farm.

He exits the Batwing and makes his way to the front door. Only for it to be opened by Jonathan Kent before he can make it to the porch.

"We were hoping you would come. I don't think Clark heard anything though. He's a little out of it."

Batman nods, expecting that. He isn't surprised by Mr. Kent's words. This isn't the first time he's been here and Clark has managed to bring his parents to the conclusion that they are best friends.

Not that Batman would ever admit that.

He walks into the living room. Clark is sitting on the couch, head in his hands and still in his costume, his mother is sitting next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

She looks up and gives him a sad smile.

Batman makes his way over to him, taking out a tablet as he does.

He stands in front of Clark and waits, he slowly looks up. Clark looks defeated and tired but mostly surprised. Like this was the last thing he expected. And it probably was. 

Wordlessly he passes Clark the tablet. Letting the security footage play. 

Superman's eyes widen as he watches. It shows Amy's body being brought into the morgue, and minutes later she transforms into Clayface. Killing everyone in the room, and making his escape.

The tablet falls into his lap as Clark lets out a surprised noise. He looks up at Batman, his eyes asking if this was real.

Batman nods. “Amy Worth is still alive. Her and her family left for a vacation to the Bahamas four days ago. I’m guessing Clayface used her image because she was a resident of Metropolis. Therefore you had probably seen her in passing before. He was probably banking on the fact that she wasn’t in the city, so she couldn’t prove it wasn’t her on the building."

Clark is shocked, but relieved. "I thought..."

Batman interrupts him. "They wanted that. They realized they wouldn't be able to defeat you physically so they decided to hurt you a different way."

Clark huffs out a laugh, running his hand through his hair. "I guess I really am a boy scout huh?"

Batman doesn't reply, just glad that Clark is taking this so easily.

Clark stares at the tablet, to where to video stopped playing, frozen on Clayface. 

Clark looks up, a small smile on his face, "Thanks."

Batman nods, "Yeah, well next time answer me when I call."

Clark laughs. "Okay." He passes the tablet back, he fidgets with the edge of his cape for a moment before speaking, "Um, would you like to stay for dinner? I know this isn't really your thing but you came all the way out here, shame to leave so soon."

Clark seems nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Batman. 

Mrs. Kent speaks up, "Yes please. It would be lovely to have you!" 

Batman looks from the cheerful face of Mrs. Kent to the hopeful face of Clark.

Usually he would say no in a heartbeat, say Gotham needs him. Usually. But as much as he hates to admit it, Clark has become something of a best friend to him. Not that he wants to stay and talk over dinner. As Clark said, it’s not really his scene. But then again, he didn’t really feel like flying all the way back to Gotham so soon. Especially with Alfred on vacation. He’d be going back to an empty Manor and cold food. So he makes a decision he normally never would.

"Fine."

Clark brightens up, almost like a Christmas tree, "Awesome! I'll grab you some extra clothes so you can change, you never know when one of the neighbours will show up. I'll also but the Batwing in the barn so no one sees it."

He races off before Batman can reply. He doesn't mind being out of costume here, strangely enough, he trusts the Kents. It’s not like they don’t know his identity at this point. Mrs. Kent knew the moment she first met him out of costume. But they seem to be excellent at keeping secrets, so he didn’t let it worry him.

Mrs. Kent sets a hand on his shoulder, something most wouldn't dare to do. "You know, it means so much to him that you came. No matter the reason. He doesn't just see you as a good friend, but something of a brother."

Batman looks at her and then at the stairs that Clark disappeared up, "I'm not the easiest person to be family with."

Mr. Kent walks up beside his wife and puts an arm around her, "Well that's why it's family, cause you put up with them."

Batman realizes he's right. They put up with each other. He puts up with Clark's never ending good, his bright out look on life and his constant need to be happy and engaged. At the same time Clark puts up with his solitude and dark moods, his curt replies and harshness. No one else had been able to stand to be around him as much, not to mention invite him anywhere.

He comes to the conclusion that as much as he denies having friends, or anyone close to him, he is completely wrong.

Not that he likes it mind you, he's uncomfortable with the fact that someone could know him so well. There's no one - besides Alfred, but he's always been there so he doesn't give him as much thought - that knows him like Clark does. And not just Batman or Bruce Wayne. But Bruce.

He knows the real man. Not the one who hides behind either mask. He was one of the first to realize that he is Batman. Bruce Wayne is the mask, not the Bat. But at the same time, Bruce isn't as harsh as the bat is, but he's also not as friendly and open as Wayne. It's hard to wrap your head around, but somehow all three Kents seemed to have managed it.

Before he can think about it any further, Clark reappears, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hey, found you some clothes, they're on my bed, you can leave your costume in my closet."

Bruce nods a slowly makes his way up the stairs and to the room that he knows is Clark’s, remembering the location from a quick tour he let Clark take him on one time he was here.

Despite knowing where it was, he's never been inside it, but he's not the least bit surprised at what it's like.

It's a simple room, but decorated. With everything from model airplanes, trophies, newspaper clippings, pictures of old friends to even a rock collection. It's all very - Clark.

He changes quickly into the clothes left for him, just a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Storing his costume in the closet. He turns, giving the room another once-over. He goes to leave before something catches his eye. There are some framed pictures on his dresser. Above the dresser, on the wall, are the words 'My Family'.

Curious, he walks over to inspect them. As expected, there is a picture of Clark and his parents. Next he sees a picture of a teenage Clark with a blonde woman and a dark-skinned man. There's a picture of Clark, Lois and Jimmy as well. He recognizes Lana Lang from another one. 

He reaches the last photo and is actually surprised at what he sees. He picks up the frame and takes a closer look. The picture is of him and Clark. It was taken at Clark's birthday party over two years ago. Clark was having a hard time as Superman and the league wanted to do something nice for him. So the founding members came up with the idea of a surprise party for him.

They wanted it to be small, and for everyone in attendance to know his secret, so there didn't have to be any hiding.

Bruce decided they'd have it at his place. He had the space and it was private.

Everything went great and even he had enjoyed himself a little. It was during the afternoon so he didn't need to worry about Gotham and for once he allowed himself to relax and have some fun.

Once everything was winding down, he had started talking to Clark. Nothing important, just talking. Diana was taking pictures and managed to get one in the middle of the conversation. Him and Clark are sitting at opposite ends of a small table, Clark is explaining something, gesturing with his hand, his expression bright. Across from him Bruce is sitting, looking amused and listening closely.

He hadn't even realized the picture had been taken at the time. It wasn't until a few days later, when Diana sent them all copies of the photos, that he knew of it's existence. 

What he hadn't known, was that Clark had kept it. He knew Clark thought of him as a close friend, and that Mrs. Kent had said Clark thought them more like brothers, but it was finally starting to sink in. He was finally realizing that Clark really did see him that way. Was shocked him more was the fact that he thought the same. 

He doesn't like to admit it, but Clark has managed to worm his way through the barriers Bruce has put up. Bruce can't remember when he stopped 'putting up' with Superman and when he started to actually like him.

He could count on one hand the amount of people he fully trusted. People he called family. And as he’s standing in Clark’s room, in his childhood home, out of costume and about to have dinner with his family, he realizes that Clark is counted among them.

It’s not often something escapes Batman’s notice, but when something does, it always seems to be something big. Something that should have been so obvious.  
Bruce makes his way slowly downstairs. He finds Mrs. Kent alone in the kitchen, preparing the last of the meal. He sees Clark and his father outside, closing the barn doors. He suspects Clark just finished putting his plane in there.

Wordlessly, Mrs. Kent hands his some plates, and he starts setting the table without even thinking. It’s like he’s on autopilot. Fitting into a family he didn’t even realize he was a part of. Not until today.

Soon everyone is inside, the kitchen is full of chatter as the Kents banter back and forth. Bruce says silent throughout the whole ordeal. Not exactly sure what to say.  
Eventually they all sit down, the food is dished out, a small prayer said and they start eating. 

Bruce is still silent, listening to the Kents talk about what they are going to do about their broken tractor. They can’t seem to get it running but don’t wanna buy a new one. Bruce knows he could offer to buy them one, but he also knows they would never except it. So he keeps to himself.

Mr. Kent is explaining exactly what keeps happening to the tractor when Bruce finally speaks. “Loose wire.”

It’s suddenly very quite, Bruce doesn’t look up from his plate but he knows everyone is staring at him, not expecting him to suddenly speak. 

It’s Mr. Kent that finally breaks the silence, “Come again?”

Bruce looks up slowly, “Sounds like loose wiring.”

Mr. Kent blinks slowly. “Why hadn’t that occurred to me?”

Bruce shrugs, a movement not often done by him. “It’s not that common in tractors for the wiring to break, but some of the wiring in back near the heater core can short after years of constant use.”

Mr. Kent seems impressed, “Well, I’ll have to check that out then. Thank you.”

Bruce doesn’t know exactly how to respond but he knows Mr. Kent is expecting anything from him. He spares a glance at Clark, only to find him grinning, like he just won a prize or something.

The rest of dinner is uneventful. Bruce politely thanks Mrs. Kent for the meal and the amazing dessert. He’s sure Alfred would have been proud.

After a while he finds himself standing on the edge of a cornfield, watching the sun set with Clark beside him.

Bruce is just waiting for Clark to say something. He’s not the silent type. 

“So…”

There it it.

“Everything okay? You seemed kinda bewildered in there.”

Bruce is silent for a minute, watching the sun set. “It’s strange.”

Clark looks at him, “What is?”

“Family.”

If anything, that make Clark look even more confused.

Bruce sighs, realizing that he won’t be able to get away from this without some sort of sharing. “I’m not used to being a part of a family.”

Clark’s eyes widen in realization. They had accepted Bruce into their small family with ease, not thinking twice. It never occurred to Clark that it might not be as simple for Bruce.

“Well get used to it. You’re stuck with us now.”

Bruce can’t help but smile at that. Because, as much as he wants to push people away, he liked the feeling of belonging somewhere. Of being a part of something. No one here forced him to talk or share what he was thinking. They didn’t expect any more of them than who he was. It was something he had always respected about Clark. He treated him like a person. From the very beginning.

“Just so you know, if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will shove kryptonite in your pants. But I suppose we are something like brothers.”

Clark chuckles in amusement, “I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bruce nods his head, an amused smirk on his face as they turn to watch the sun fully set. 

Maybe Superman’s heart wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
